


An unlucky day

by AshadowA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshadowA/pseuds/AshadowA
Summary: Emma’s boyfriend, Liam, finds out about the supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	An unlucky day

In two weeks Liam would play in the state championships with their high school football team. Their team had been expected to do good, but getting into the finals and possibly winning them was way beyond what anyone could have hoped for. 

Liam had amped up his training program, to make sure he was in the best condition possible to play this important match.

Emma knew how much this game meant to him and she had been encouraging him along the way.

Intense training like lifting weights and doing push-ups was easy for Liam. He had put in some effort, but the knowledge that he only had to pull through for a short amount of time made sure that his mind was strong enough to keep going.

Longer, conditioning, training sessions were harder. They didn’t push him as hard, but they slowly started to weigh on him. The slowly growing ache was much harder to handle and Liam had to dig deep to keep his body going. 

Liam had started jogging two times a week for a couple of months, but he still couldn’t reach the distance he had hoped for. Halfway through he would get defeated and started walking. 

To help with this mental obstacle Emma had started joining him in his jogging sessions.

Her supernatural side helped her to easily keep up. She had told Liam that she had been jogging every morning for the past couple of years to explain why she was not breaking a sweat, but she still had to slow down and fake tiredness. 

After a couple of training sessions and Liam heavily improving, they had decided to take on the challenge and run 5 miles. It wasn’t according to schedule, because Liam had a slow start on his training, but Emma had confidence in his improvement. 

They were a good 3 and a half miles in when Liam started to slow down.

“I can’t, I’m exhausted,” Liam’s breath was heavy.  
“Were only three miles in. If you want to make it, you can’t stop now, taking a break will only make it harder,” Emma replied.

“Just a very short one.” He had a playful smile and he jabbed Emma with his elbow.

“Besides, we are far enough from civilisation to peacefully do our thing.” He winked at Emma and pointed to a barn coming up on the road.

Emma sped up to take a look. The barn looked worn down, but still functional. It had two huge doors made of wood and as she came closer she noticed that there was a lock that had been smashed open. The lock looked rusted and had probably not been used for years.

“looks like someone had the same idea,” Liam panted as he caught up with her, “five minutes”.

He grabbed her by the hand and pushed open the door with his shoulder. It gave way with a loud screaking noise and revealed an abandoned interior. The wooden pillars had started to rot and the wooden crates that spread over the floor looked empty. There was a small layer of hay on top of the ground and the crates.

Liam cupped her face with his hands and pushed her towards a smaller crate. He used his height to tower over her and lead her to sit down upon the rough surface. 

He then started kissing her. First careful and slow, but when Emma’s put her hands on his face he started to move faster. He bit down on her lip, opening her mouth to put his tongue inside. 

Suddenly he stopped and Emma could feel his muscles contracting. She moved her face away from him. 

“Are you okay?” she questioned.

“Fine, just some cramps.”

“We should have just kept going.”

Emma stood up and turned them around, forcing Liam to sit down on the crate.

“Where does it hurt?”

“My calves.”

Liam’s faced contracted as another wave of pain hit him.

“I don’t think I can keep going.”

“Fine, I’ll text my dad.”

Emma took out her phone and send a text to her dad.

_Liam is having cramps, can you come to pick us up?_

The reply was almost instant: _Sure, send me your location._

Emma send her live location and quickly checked the time. “We were faster than last time, next time we need to slow down more.”

“agreed.”

She moved to sit next to him, “we’ll get there eventually.”

“but will we get there in time for the game?”

Emma did not know the answers, so she didn’t reply. 

It stayed silent between them for a while. Not awkward and not comfortable, but somewhere in between. It was then that Emma’s senses started to pick up the smell. It smelled like blood, fresh blood.

She immediately got up and gestured for Liam to follow her.

“come on, we’ve got to go.”

“but your dad would pick us up here, right?” Liam looked confused, “I don’t think I can run again.”

Emma wanted to tell him that he had to get up now, that his life was in danger, but she did not get the chance. 

She noticed the big one first. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him approaching her. She quickly turned around and pushed him away.

Surprised at her speed he took a few steps back, but he quickly recovered, bared his teeth and wanted to move towards her again.

A small hand was put on his chest from behind him and he quickly calmed down. He retracted his teeth and took a step backwards, making space for a smaller figure that was clearly his superior. 

“It is not often that humans just walk in here, but I guess that we get to have breakfast in bed today.”

The smaller figure smiled as he said this. His teeth exposed. They were too long and sharp to even be remotely human and Emma knew instantly that this was a vampire. 

They had stumbled on a nest of vampires. Talk about bad luck.

“Get behind me,” Emma growled, pushing Liam behind her. 

Her eyes turned yellow as she looked at the vampire in front of her in the eyes. She moved into a protective battle position. 

From behind her, she could feel Liam stare at her now fully extended claws. She slowly bent her knees, ready to attack. 

The vampire smiled. “I guess you’re not human after all.” 

Then he moved with unnatural speed towards her and Liam. He was so fast that all Liam could see was a blur, but he wasn’t as fast as Emma. 

Before the vampire could reach the two of them, she jumped towards him and landed on his side. She grabbed him with both arms and tackled him to the ground, her claws sinking in his soft skin. 

It was more of a reflex, but Emma dug her teeth in his neck and proceeded to rip out his throat. 

As soon as she lifted her head, she saw the other vampires had started to move towards her. She quickly got up and slashed at the first one coming her way. 

The vampire, who got the full force of her claws in his face, moved back and another took its place. 

A third vampire moved towards her right, while she kicked at the one in front of her using the technique she had practised with her dad. 

She turned to her right, ready to take on the next one, but she felt an arm grabbing her from behind. She turned her head around in time to see a pair of teeth move towards her neck. But right before the fangs could sink into her skin, the vampire's head was chopped off. 

When she heard the head drop on the ground, she saw the cleanly cut neck. Blood dripping from the stump, where once the head was, the body fell to the ground with a thump. 

Where the vampire had stood, was now Dean, holding a machete in his hand. Behind him, Emma could see two more bodies of vampires that had apparently tried to attack Liam while she was occupied. 

Dean stepped to the side slashing his machete at the next vampire and Emma’s training kicked in again. She turned to the other side, coverings Dean’s back like they had practised. She jumped to the first vampire she saw and proceeded to rip pieces from his body. Dean and Emma moved in symphony, covering each other while vending of the vampires. 

When the vampires noticed that the little girl that could barely defend herself from one of them had gotten back up, they started to move away. Dean, who just sliced through them like they were made of butter, had apparently scared them enough to stop attacking them. 

Dean looked at them with fury in his eyes. “Have you guys have enough yet?” He raised his eyebrows in question, searching for a vampire that dared to move. 

“Who the hell are you?” asked one of the vampires, who had enough courage to speak. He looked towards all his dead comrades and then back to Dean. His eyes were full of fear, but they held a hint of curiosity. 

“I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.” The hunter's voice was full of hatred, but he kept observing the vampires carefully. “And you just tried to eat my daughter.” 

Hearing those last words, Emma knew that he wanted to murder them all. He probably would have if it weren’t for her and Liam. 

Most of the vampires were terrified as soon as they had heard the name Winchester and some were already taking some steps backwards. 

“So I’m either going to kill you or you better start running and pray that I won’t come after you.”

A soon as Dean gave permission for them to leave, the remaining vampires started to flee. Within seconds Emma, Dean and Liam were alone among the dead bodies. 

Dean turned to observe his daughter. “you okay?”

Emma’s eyes returned to their normal colour and she nodded. “yeah, I’m fine.” She retracted her claws and wiped the blood off her face before turning to look at Liam. “you?”

Liam was staring at her and only once he heard her voice he snapped out of it. He swallowed. “Uhm, yeah. I guess.” His eyes turned towards the bodies on the ground.

Dean, noticing Liam’s distress, looked at Emma. “why don’t you take him to the car. I parked Baby right around the corner. I’m just going to take care of this.” He motioned to the ground.

Emma nodded dutifully and turned to face Liam. “Let’s go outside.”

Liam tore his eyes off the massacre in front of him and followed her out of the barn. 

They quickly made their way to the car. The familiar impala, that had all the necessary tools to take out anything that was supernatural.

Emma opened the door to let him get in. Liam shot her a look of doubt, but the decision to go inside. Once he sat down, Emma moved into the seat next to him.

Emma looked at Liam, scouring his face to see what he was thinking. Liam’s expression was mostly shocked, his brain trying to make sense of what had just happened. Emma wanted to start talking, to explain everything, but there was a nagging feeling of doubt. 

What if he didn’t want anything to do with her after she told him what she was? What if he hated her for lying or for being a monster? What if he was afraid of her?  
But Liam had willingly gone with her and had moved into the car with her. He was afraid, but he had trusted her enough to follow her. He had trusted her enough to let her explain.

Emma took a deep breath. “Liam, I’m going to explain everything, but I need you to listen to my entire story,” Emma pleaded.

Liam nodded, shock making a place for fear and curiosity. But there was also a hint of trust and confidence in his face and Emma knew that he would let her explain before he would form a judgment against her. 

“My dad’s a hunter. He hunts monsters. Monsters like vampires, but also werewolves, shapeshifters, ghost and many other things. He has been doing it for a very long time and he’s very good at it.”

Emma took another deep breath and she readied herself for the most difficult part.

“He once hunted creatures called amazons. They are all woman who mate with affluent men and within hours they become pregnant and give birth. After birth, the babies grow up into teens within two days. In those two days, the amazon children get taught the most important tradition. An amazon child must kill their father as a sign of initiation.”

Emma could see that Liam understood. He understood the importance of the story and what it had to do with Emma. 

“I had to kill Dean. But as you might have noticed, it didn’t work out that way.”

Emma sighed. She felt the bad memories returning and she knew she couldn’t tell the rest of the story. 

She looked at Liam, his face contemplating the new information and slowly forming a reaction. His face turned soft in understanding, but before that, there was also a little bit of shock that turned into fear and then for just a glimpse into disgust. 

It quickly became a face of understanding, but it was there long enough for Emma to see and for her eyes to start watering. Big crocodile tears streaming down her face. 

She didn’t make a sound, instead, she just looked him right into his eyes. Begging him to understand, to hold her, to comfort her, but she couldn’t get the words out. Seeing his face like that, she felt hatred. Hatred for what happened, for him finding out and hatred for what she was.

“I’m not human. I’m a monster.”

Liam’s eyes softened. He had made up his mind. He shoulders were set with determination and he looked her right in the eyes as he spoke. “you might not be human, but that doesn’t make you a monster. You didn’t want to kill him. You wanted to protect me. And I love you for that.”

His lip started to shake and his eyes had started to water. “I love you.”

Emma grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed her right back. It was a soft kiss, not one of lust. It was a kiss to reassure each other that they cared. And in the tenderness of the kiss, Emma knew that Liam wasn’t going to leave, that he didn’t hate her. 

Then the front door of the car swung open, interrupting their moment. Dean moved into the driver’s seat.

“I get that you love birds want to make out, but I have got a lot of guns in the back.” Dean looked at Liam. His head slightly tilted and his eyebrows barely raised. “including a grenade launcher.”

Not really sure whether the threat was serious or not, he moved away from Emma. As Dean started the car, he looked at Emma. The Amazon shrugged and they drove off.

The ride home went in silence. Emma was watching Liam, making sure he was okay. Liam seemed to be lost in thought, probably thinking about all the things he had just learned. 

Dean kept quiet, knowing that both of them needed some space.

It was the first time Emma had time to process her thoughts. She quickly went through all her emotions. The realisation that Liam had found about the supernatural had finally dawned upon her. 

She did not want him to find out this way. She had wanted to tell him on her terms, safe at home where she could keep the flow of information slow and only adding more if she was sure he could handle it. Instead, he had found out with violence and fear.

She then realised what a massacre she and her father had left behind. Liam had probably never seen so many dead bodies and definitely not that defaced or beheaded. 

Why did he have to find out now? why not after the final match when he would have had time to process things. 

Emma sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now except wait and see how he would take it when he would wake up tomorrow. When his adrenaline had left his body and when he had to question if all the events that had happened today were real. When he would release what really happened and when he might change his mind.

They arrived at Liam’s house. Dean gave Liam an encouraging smile and he moved out of the car. Emma looked at Dean and then at Liam through the window. She quickly made a decision and swung the door open.

“Wait!” She ran up to him. “I’m sorry, about today. I’m sorry that you had to find out that way. But I’m glad that you know, that I don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.” She looked him right in the eyes and started to smile a little. She grabbed his hands. “And I’m really glad that you still love me.”

Liam started to smile too and he grabbed her face to pull her into a kiss. This one was more powerful than the one in the car. There was more longing. It also lasted a lot longer and when they finally pulled away, it took Emma a few seconds to recover. 

She stared into his eyes, looking for uncertainties, but she couldn’t find any. She just saw his fondness of her. She knew it would take them a while before they would be back to what they were, but she also knew that they would be okay.

She let go of his hands and walked back to the car. She gave one last smile and then moved into the front seat.

Dean drove the car out of the driveway and looked at Emma once they had reached the road. “You want to talk about it?”

Emma thought about it and then shook her head. “not really.” There was a slight pause before she added, “but I think we’ll be okay.” Her voice was soft and contained a little bit of doubt. 

Dean nodded and returned his eyes to the road. It was silent for a couple of minutes. Dean was staring at the road, thinking about everything that had happened and how he could help comfort his daughter.

He didn’t know what to say, so eventually, he settled on something simple. “He’s a good kid. He’ll get through this.”

Emma just stared into the distance. She knew he was right, but she couldn’t stop worrying.

Liam was a good guy. He would get a scholarship and go to a good university. He would get a well-paid job and a loving family and Emma wasn’t sure whether she would be a part of that. She didn’t know if she could be if he wanted her to be. 

He loved her now, but things might change. He might change his mind and Emma was afraid that with the knowledge of the things that were out there she might have ruined his chances at having a normal life. 

“you just have to be patient and let things work out,” Dean said as if reading her mind. 

They arrived at their driveway and Emma could see Cas looking at them through the window. Dean parked the car into the garage before looking at her. She had already become more alert and she was looking at the door with doubt.

“I already called him.” Emma nodded and smiled lightly. “Thanks,” she said and then she quickly added, “For saving us.”

“But he has got to learn to defend himself. He looked like he was going to piss himself at any moment. Next time you train with him, you teach him to throw a punch.”

Dean got out of the car and Emma could hear him mumble silently, “A football kid that can’t even get a fight or flight reaction.”

Emma smiled. This was the dad she knew and she could already imagine her dad putting Liam through rigorous training to make sure he could kick some monster ass. That would definitely get him in shape and probably a couple of bruises.


End file.
